Of All The Things To Tell You
by nanu107
Summary: There were things I always wanted to tell you... My second attempt for the LiveJournal's 1sentence Prompt Challenge


**Of all the Things to Tell You**

Author's Ramblings: My head is a mess. Since my ex said my Sorcerer's Apprentice's fanfics are disgusting I can't seem to even open the files to edit them. I don't like them anymore, and we are talking about hours spent writing… I have to get out of that one, but in the meantime I'll just write smaller fics. Hence I'm trying this particular challenge.  
>Since I'm in a mad mood I present: the LiveJournal's 1sentence Prompt Challenge. This table, I think, is the table by Gamma, or Delta… I have no idea.<br>Enjoy!

'  
>'<p>

Prompt 01: Air  
>He was flying after Morgana's bolt and everything was out of place, everything hurt, everything was wrong… and he was out of air.<p>

Prompt 02: Apples  
>The apples had been sweet in the keep, and with all those things they added now to make them grow in odd seasons, they didn't taste like apples; but if her beloved loved them so would she.<p>

Prompt 03: Beginning  
>The night was young, the steel eagle was in place and she'd been released; it was time for new beginnings.<p>

Prompt 04: Bugs  
>If he could take out Horvath with his wit, morgana with his powers as apprentice, Balthazar as master, and deal with Veronica's cultural shock; he would kill any bug with Becky's seven inches high heels, right?<p>

Prompt 05: Coffee  
>Coffee was what kept him going, what kept him awake, what drove the pen to move, what seemed out of place when it wasn't in Balthazar's hand…<p>

Prompt 06: Dark  
>The Dark Ages had been dark, but Balthazar could name a few years that had been even darker, but Dave never asked so he didn't tell.<p>

Prompt 07: Despair  
>The very bottom of a pit was when you realized you could not get out, and even more despaired the fact that you could not stop shoveling dirt out; Horvath knew the feeling, he'd been shoveling for a while now.<p>

Prompt 08: Doors  
>Doors opened and closed; the door of being cool at school, the door of been popular, the door of having a normal live, the door to the Arcana Cabana…<p>

Prompt 09: Drink  
>Balthazar always had a drink after a difficult fight; it was his way of commemorating another ordeal that would lead to his last.<p>

Prompt 10: Duty  
>Merlin had been very strict when he explained things; (all his apprentices knew that when he gave advice in a serious statement itw as to take heed because he'd gone though it himself) but the duty he left Balthazar with was something Merlin could have never claim to have experienced.<p>

Prompt 11: Earth  
>Veronica knew, in the confines of the Grimhold, that the extension of herself in Balthazar would free her because she was the earth his roots had sank into, and so had his destiny.<p>

Prompt 12: End  
>In the end they had breakfast in a small B&amp;B in Massachusetts, but when Dave got the hang of the eagle he will fly her to France.<p>

Prompt 13: Fall  
>The fall of man would come eventually; through fire and death and probably another rising, but Horvath would make sure he was there when Balthazar fell.<p>

Prompt 14: Fire  
>A plasma bolt wasn't really fire, but it could create amazing flames of blue and white.<p>

Prompt 15: Flexible  
>"Balthazar, you've got to be flexible with these training hours; did you know Benet asked me if we were a couple?"<p>

Prompt 16: Flying  
>Flying was better than driving (do not tell Dave, this), way better; that's why he got the eagles in the fist place.<p>

Prompt 17: Food  
>There were moments when food was scarce, her entire household could be crumbling down, there would be no food and her parent's fighting constant but Becky had to dress in the most stylish designer's clothes; reason why she grew up and wished never to be like her mother.<p>

Prompt 18: Foot  
>"Got your foot stuck on your mouth or are you pulling a Dave Stutler?"<p>

Prompt 19: Grave  
>The greatest sorcerer in existence never got the privilege of a grave; it would only bring problems to his traveling apprentice, so instead he got burned and his ashes scattered through the forest he so much loved.<p>

Prompt 20: Green  
>There were many colors, hers was purple, Horvath's blue, Becky was subtle pink, Dave was colorless because he could never lie; but Balthazar held the best color ever, he had the color of forests, meadows, and magic…<p>

Prompt 21: Head  
>To keep his head together only one thing was enough; physics.<p>

Prompt 22: Hollow  
>Veronica refused him for a lowlife; the hollow space within him where his love for her used to sit was slowly crawled upon by hatred.<p>

Prompt 23: Honor  
>Redefined every time he had an encounter with Horvath, honor had become somewhat a thing of perspective.<p>

Prompt 24: Hope  
>The ring curled around the boy's finger (David, was it?), making the boy stare at it amazed, while something inside the old sorcerer bubbled and filled the sorrow he was letting bleed out of his skin; <em>hope at last<em>.

Prompt 25: Light  
>She was here, by him, inside his cage and plasma was blinking in and out of existence because she was light and there was no way science could dare imitate the original.<p>

Prompt 26: Lost  
>Probably the moment he became lost was when his master disappeared; maybe then, or maybe a bit later when he was performing some magic to a crying girl, Drake wasn't too sure.<p>

Prompt 27: Metal  
>Metal didn't mean they were married, it was just a symbol; but what a beautiful symbol it made!<p>

Prompt 28: New  
>When television first made it's appearance Balthazar was too busy reading to notice the moving images, but when they took color and lifelike qualities that made it beautiful… <em>Well there's something new<em>.

Prompt 29: Old  
>"Why would I need something old among my thing, and please don't give me the <em>it's tradition <em>explanation because I was sort of there when they invented wedding ceremonies!"

Prompt 30: Peace  
>Dave could go to France, Horvath to hell, but let Balthazar just rest a bit longer in Veronica's arms; where peace after a thousand year old quest laid.<p>

Prompt 31: Poison  
>If she had known Horvath was planning in poisoning her soul by absorbing her power and leaving her stranded in this strange society with a madman for guide and only resource Abigail would have done the poisoning first.<p>

Prompt 32: Pretty  
>Pretty, the word did her no justice, she look wonderful, marvelous beautiful, gorgeous; but his brain too far gone in her beauty and his desire to be with her by all and in all means could only utter that particular word.<p>

Prompt 33: Rain  
>Rain in New York, for someone who just woke up form a thousand year old sleeping-beauty-like imprisonment, could be toxic, dangerous and poisonous; Balthazar just wanted a kiss under the rain.<p>

Prompt 34: Regret  
>The only regret he has was not taking Merlin's Encantus; sure Horvath ripped a page but imagine how many more wonderfully dark spell must hide within that particular book.<p>

Prompt 35: Roses  
>He had no idea why Becky wanted roses planted in her window box if one thought about it roses where such fragile things that the New York weather could kill easily; but if roses was what she wanted that's what she would get.<p>

Prompt 36: Secret  
>He wasn't sure how many times he had to bend truth a little to the neighbors; but given that there was no other secret to keep (other than sorcery was real and he was a bit older than the rest of the world) then Balthazar Blake could sleep a little easier (not that he had any trouble sleeping before).<p>

Prompt 37: Snakes  
>Dave watched his master shudder while watching that Indiana Jones movie where there was a room full of snakes; and upon asking Balthazar wondered if George Lucas had based that scene on one of his adventures.<p>

Prompt 38: Snow  
>Her skin was pale white, snow white, maybe even more beautiful than snow itself; and he couldn't get enough of it.<p>

Prompt 39: Solid  
>Every time he woke up Dave thought it had all been a dream starting with Balthazar, the fight with Morgana and all those plasma bolts; but then he started transfiguration of things and realized that no matter how solid the evidence was this was a ridiculously vivid, solid and real dream.<p>

Prompt 40: Spring  
>The first spring was good; the budding of flowers, the fresh air and clear spring showers, not to mention the belly of his pregnant wife.<p>

Prompt 41: Stable  
>The small space was quiet and for a second there Balthazar thought he'd done something terribly, terribly wrong but then Veronica turned and kissed his lips, snuggling closer; maybe a stable has been a bit hasty a place to spend their want, but heck she was as happy as he was.<p>

Prompt 42: Strange  
>The coat was strange, and children usually kept away from him; and it was a shame really he loved children.<p>

Prompt 43: Summer  
>Summer was great, summer was wonderful and bright and sunny and full of free time to spend with the ones he loved; like Becky and planning their first year anniversary.<p>

Prompt 44: Taboo  
>The age of taboos met the age of freedom of speech, between the two of them they could have the greatest debates, and to Becky's surprise, she manages a perfect in her Medieval History classes thanks to Veronica.<p>

Prompt 45: Ugly  
>"I don't care how much today's youth defend him I say these Pollock paintings are senseless and ugly things."<p>

Prompt 46: War  
>There was always the impeding threat of war about to break for them, and for the rest of their lives it would be present at every moment; because the simplest act of sorcery could be their last.<p>

Prompt 47: Water  
>A cannon ball was not a cannon ball unless there was water showering all around them, and Balthazar could always make the loudest most wonderful splashes; until Dave came along that was and created the <em>atomic<em> cannon ball.

Prompt 48: Welcome  
>There was nothing better than been welcomed home by the laughter of the little girl with dark hair and blue eyes.<p>

Prompt 49: Winter  
>In the winter of his life, when the grandchildren had paraded before him and his wife had passed on before him along with his mentor and many enemies, and the world had accepted them sorcerers as normal human being David Stutler realized that life had been, was and will continue to be beautiful.<p>

Prompt 50: Wood  
>"This will be the wood to make the rocking chair my wife will sit and nurse and sing to our children; or my coffin, let's see how it turns out."<p>

'  
>'<p>

Author's Ramblings: yes I know, rather morbid ending, but I had an even more morbid idea that follows: "This Dave will be the wood to make my coffin; and don't give me that stare you _will be_ helping me." I have no idea why I thought about that. Well I hope you like it! Review please!


End file.
